Reincarnated Love
by Ibis5
Summary: Erik is a junior artist and Christine is a big name actress. Eric tries to make Christine love him but a tragedy kills them both. 30 years later Erik is reborn again and the tables are turned. Can Erik get revenge for his beloved Christine's death?


Chapter 1: 30 years ago...

* * *

He clutched the script in his hands as the light blinded him while he stood on set. He wore nothing but a pair of very tight briefs. He had always been considered handsome. He had worked hard to have the body he had now. He had to, especially because of his face. He was born with a rare condition where the skin on the right side of his face was too thin, exposing all of the veins. Fortunately for him it was easily covered by foundation. Unfortunately for him, his mother never allowed him to wear foundation claiming it would ruin his skin later in life. Growing up had been hard for him: he was constantly ridiculed by his peers. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to be an actor, so that he could be someone other than himself. As he grew older and he found the miracles of cosmetics, women found him attractive. He would get slews of love letters, but none of them mattered because they weren't from her.

"Stop frowning!" the director shouted at him.

His frown deepened. The director was a small portly man who had a very short temper.

"I wouldn't be frowning if these damn briefs didn't ride up my ass," he muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"You remember your lines, don't you?" the director said, narrowing his eyes.

He nodded in response and handed his script to an attendant

"Alright. Are we ready ?" the Director cried, looking around. "Fine. Let's go, Vertini Briefs take four."

Putting on his best smile he took a breath and said, "Would you like to know the secret to my good looks? It's simple." He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs.

"Vertini briefs and boxers." He gave the camera his biggest smile.

"CUT!" The director shouted and jumped out of his chair.

"Great job kid, that smile of yours will take you places."

Erik frowned. Take me places? He hadn't thought he'd be doing underwear commercials when he left school for acting. He had wanted to be on the big screen with _her_, not in this tiny studio doing underwear commercials. He quickly made his way to the dressing room and grabbed his pants and shirt. Putting them on, he glanced at himself in the mirror making sure his foundation was in place and made his way out. Today was the first day of her film, _Dreamy Girls_. She had landed the lead role of course, and the premier party was today, in his home town where story of the film had originally taken place. He was ecstatic. He had purchased a special tux for the occasion and bought a pair of tickets with money he had saved up over the years. He had to see her in person. He had watched her films countless times but from what he had heard, she was far more beautiful in person. He had to see for himself. He wanted to try to talk to her. He had to.

* * *

_Later that evening_

That evening after picking up his freshly pressed suit, he decided to take a taxi to the premier. The streets were already lined with crowded fans and spectators. He quickly paid the cabby and pushed his way through the crowd to the red velvet rope. It was 8pm and the flashy cars were already beginning to line up to the red carpet. Slowly brightly clad actresses and models began to strut down the aisle.

The announcer woman was calling each name as they came down.

"And here we have our leading man, the dashing Mr. Joseph Bouquet!"

The crowd cheered and strained wildly against the rope trying to reach out and get a glimpse of the smiling man. One after the other, the supporting actresses' and actors made their way pausing for photographs and waving to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present the director who brought us _Dreamy Girls_ Mr. Raoul de Chagney!"

Eric watched wearily as a tall man with a fitted tuxedo slowly made his way past him on the red carpet. There were rumors that Christine was dating the director of the film which was why she had landed the lead role, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that.

_She is too pure, too innocent, and too beautiful to be with him._ He thought bitterly.

"And now the star of the evening! The "dreamy girl" herself! Christine Daae!"

All at once Eric sucked in a breath and watched in wonder as Christine stepped out of the car. She was much more beautiful that he had imagined. She was wearing a dark pink gown with silver trimmings that flowed gently with every movement. Her hair was pulled up neatly into a large bun adorned with diamonds. He watched, transfixed, as she smiled at her fans and waved, stopping every so often for pictures. He reached out to touch her as she walked past, trying to make her stop, make her notice him. All at once a fan pushed him from behind making him stumble forward onto the red carpet at her feet. Startled, she reached down to help him up and smiled. All he could do was stare.

"Take her hand you idiot!" one fan screamed. He wanted to. He really did, but time seemed to have stopped. He watched in awe as she smiled down at him in amusement.

He quickly clambered up and smiled back at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, smiling still.

"Now that you're here, yes" He said smiling back. She laughed, blushing.

"Oh, it looks as though you have something on your suit," she said, dusting his suit down with her hands.

He stared at her as she did so, and basked in the moment. Christine Daae was dusting _his_ suit.

"There. Now you look perfect," she laughed looking up at him.

A security guard with a dark suit and glasses came up to them and glared at him while saying, "Miss Daae, is this man disturbing you?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," she said, smiling at him again.

"Well, Miss Daae, the show is about to start, you should go inside and be seated," he said to her.

"I should, shouldn't I? Well it was nice meeting you" She said to him before turning and walking towards the entrance.

The security guard glared at him. "Are you going in? Let me see your ticket."

Eric frowned. "My friend Nadir is bringing them," he said flatly.

The security guard sighed and grabbed his arm, leading him away from the theatre.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but until you provide me with your tickets, you're going to have to get behind the ropes and watch from there or leave the premises."

Eric sighed. Nadir was late, and the film was set to begin any minute. He began to leave the red carpet when he saw Nadir running towards him.

"Eric, sorry I'm late," he huffed, out of breath.

"It's no matter Nadir, I'm in no mood to watch the film anyway," Eric said with a lop-sided smile. He had already had a chance to meet her and speak with her. He didn't feel the need to sit in a corner seat and watch her from afar.

"What! Why?" Nadir demanded.

"I met Christine," Eric replied with a grin.

Nadir's jaw dropped at this. "Christine. _The_ Christine."

Eric laughed. "Yes, the Christine. Now come, I'll tell you what happened over a drink"

The pair walked side by side to a local bar and excitedly chatted about what happened on the red carpet. Nadir shook his head in amazement.

"Wow. Is she as beautiful in person as in the films?" Nadir asked excitedly.

"Even more so" Eric replied taking a sip of his beer. His vision began to blur and his speech began to slur. It had been a few hours since they had left the theatre and already they were on their fourth beer.

Nadir sighed. "What would happen if one day we make it?"

"You mean get on the big screen?" Eric asked.

"Yes, our faces on the big bill boards, fans crying out our name everywhere we go. It would be great." Nadir said grinning

"If I were to ever make it to the big screen. I'd want to win the filmwonder award."

Nadir laughed at this. "The flimwonder award! Only the best are awarded with that honor."

Eric glanced at his friend and grinned before saying. "I already have an acceptance speech written."

Nadir choked on his beer and sputtered "What! Let's hear it then."

Eric's eyes narrowed. He was hoping this wasn't a joke. "Don't poke fun at me." He said glaring at his very drunk friend.

"No not at all! Here take this," he urged, handing Eric his beer. "Pretend it's the award."

Smiling Eric stood and held the beer bottle as if it were the precious award. He sighed, looked up at the heavens and closed his eyes. When opening them he imagined being on stage, with all of the lights blinding him. A sea full of actors in front of him waiting for him to take a breath and say his acceptance speech. He imagined the bored look of Raoul de Chagny's face, and the bright eyed face of Christine Daae. All at once he was transported into that moment.

He took a breath and said swaying, "Ladies and gentlemen. They say if you want something will all your hear,t the universe will work in every way possible for you to get it. Today you have all given me this, the thing that my heart has truly desired, and for that I thank you." His voice was soft as he looked down at his award.

" I want to thank you, for making me believe that, like in the films that we work so hard to create, that in life there is always a happy ending. If there is no happy ending, then it's not the end. The film isn't over yet, my friends. The film is not yet over. Thank you. Thank you all again." He said triumphantly looking into the crowd.

"What a pathetic speech," said a disgusted voice. At once Eric was transported back into the dimly lit bar with the beer bottle in his hand and the frowning face of Nadir.

"I agree," slurred a drunk bum on the bar stool next to him.

Eric frowned. He had to make it in life. He _needed_ his happy ending. He chuckled and waved to the bartender for another beer.

"_This isn't the end,"_ Eric thought.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I took a small break from Haunted and wrote this little chapter.

I've always wanted to write this story, so here it is!

A HUGE thanks to flamethrowerqueen for beta'ing for me.

I hope you all like it so far,

R&R please!

-Ibis


End file.
